


snow

by akanesgf



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hanging Out, Snow, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: After Mirai's first snowy day, Kurenai and Anko have a sleepover.





	

The first time she experiences snow, Mirai is almost one.

Kurenai is hesitant to even bring her outside at first. She hasn’t prepared well for this, mentally or physically. Konoha didn’t really see much snow so she thought it would be alright to hold off on winter clothes, at least until late December.

Kurenai is dead wrong about this, as it starts snowing as early as November.

Admittedly, she freaks out a little at first. She needs to get some warmer clothes for Mirai, but she can’t exactly take her out in the cold. Asuma’s kids are off on a mission in Kumo, and Hiruzen knows where her own kids are. Which means no one to babysit.

Kurenai is considering just bundling her daughter up in her own clothes when someone knocks on her door. She opens it to reveal Naruto and Sakura, each holding a box of baby clothes. Winter baby clothes specifically. Kurenai isn’t taken off guard so much that she gapes, but she almost could.

“Shikamaru sent us.” Sakura explains, sensing her confusion.

“Ah. That would be something he would do.” Kurenai gives a mock-dejected sigh. Shikamaru spent a little too much time worrying about her and Mirai. She opens the door wider and steps out of the way so they can come in.

“Thank you for dropping by. I wasn’t really sure what to do.” It’s a polite way to say panicking. Polite, and it preserves her dignity.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Anything to get out of Jonin training.” Naruto replies flippantly, setting his box down on her coffee table and stretching. Her eyes catch on his right hand. It tugs at Kurenai’s heart a little, but she doesn’t comment on it. Naruto would probably get awkward if she brought it up.

(She’s about seventeen years too late to be showing him concern anyways.)

Sakura sighs at his response but doesn’t chastise him. She sets her own box down on the couch. “What he _means_ is, it’s really no trouble.” Sakura gives Naruto a pointed glare. Kurenai laughs softly, nostalgia washing over her. Sakura Haruno has always been one of Kurenai’s favorite kunoichis (besides Hinata of course). The girl was loud and strong and had no problem keeping her boys in line.

(Well, it used to just be Naruto. But whenever he comes back, Sasuke tends to get at least an earful from her nowadays.)

“I understand wanting to get out of Jonin training though. Anko and I used to skip out together so much, the Sandaime himself had a talk with us.” They were some of the rare times she and Anko would hang out together really. Anko, of course, wasn’t training to be a jonin yet, but she was just as eager to get out of missions and studying. Kurenai laughs again at the memories.

Naruto and Sakura however, shudder at the mention of her. Kurenai recalls she was the proctor for their Chunin exams and sighs internally. Anko certainly knew how to leave impressions. Especially on terrified young Genins.

Something at Sakura’s waist beeps and Kurenai has to stop herself from jumping into a fighting stance. She’s been out of the game for a while now, but she’s jumpier now more than ever. Sakura clicks a button on it and sighs.

“That would be the hospital. I have to get back, and you,” Sakura pokes Naruto on the arm harshly,”need to get back to training.” He whines but Sakura just gives him a look. They leave together, and Anko waves them out smiling.

The introduction of civilian technology to the ninja villages has been an interesting transition. It’s also part of the plan for the demilitarization of the nations. That, and it aids in the government transparency some people have been demanding. Whether this is an intentional move by the Kages is unclear.

Mirai gurgles from her crib, pulling Kurenai out of her thoughts. Kurenai walks over and grabs her daughter from the crib. “Hey baby, wanna go play in the snow?” Her voice is soft and about an octave higher. She used to cringe at baby talk but now she can’t break the habit.

Mirai giggles and Kurenai grins with her. She places Mirai back into her crib so she can dig through the boxes. Mirai makes a noise of complaint almost as soon as she’s set down. Kurenai sighs and pulls the crib closer so she can rock it while looking through the clothes. Mirai isn’t completely satisified but she doesn’t start crying either so Kurenai counts it as a win.

 

* * *

 

It takes her about fifteen minutes, but Kurenai manages to find a cute, and warm, outfit for Mirai. Most of it ends up covered by a large purple coat, but Kurenai doesn’t mind. Picking out outfits for Mirai is a lot more fun than she had first expected.

They end up sitting together at a park bench, Kurenai pointing at various objects and sounding them out for her daughter. Mirai tries to copy them but it’s still just babble. Kurenai smiles and laughs with her anyways, feeling lighter than she has in a while.

Kurenai doesn’t know how long they’re sitting there before Anko comes. It must be at least thirty minutes. However long it is, it’s almost too long to be sitting in the cold. Especially for a not-quite-one-year old.

Anko probably calls her name, but Kurenai is off in thought, rocking Mirai back and forth by habit. Anko snaps her out of it by sitting next to her, very much in her space. Instead of startling, Kurenai leans into her warmth, a smile on her face. Anko gives her a wide-eyed look but doesn’t comment.

“What’s up with you?” Anko grumbles out after a few minutes of silence. Mirai burbles in her sleep, tiny gloved hands pulling at Kurenai’s coat. Kurenai gives another smile.

“Nothing. How about you Anko? What are you doing over here?” Kurenai looks at Anko as she says this, arms still mindlessly rocking her daughter.

Anko shrugs. “I don’t know, bored I guess. Saw you zoning out, decided to stop by and say hi or whatever.” Kurenai hums. Had she really been zoning out? Anko bumps Kurenai with her shoulder to get her attention again. “Hey, why don’t we go back to your place? Mirai’s probably cold.”

Kurenai wipes a snowflake off of Mirai’s cheek and sighs. “You’re probably right. I just don’t know where my head is today.”

She and Anko walk back to her apartment shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

 

Kurenai puts Mirai to sleep almost as soon as they get home. Well, she just puts her in the crib, the park had really worn her out apparently. Anko raises an eyebrow at her.

“Aren’t you going to change her into pajamas?” Anko asks as she comes up next to Kurenai and the crib. Kurenai shrugs.

“I will a little later. It’s not her bedtime yet anyways, I think I just wore her out.” Anko nods but her attention is riveted on Mirai, studying her like a specimen. Her eyes glitter in the low light.

Kurenai smiles softly. It’s just like Anko, to take a more technical approach even for something like children. Not that Kurenai herself has a clear idea of how to raise a baby, but she’s not going to admit that. It’s part of the fun being a parent, to pretend you know what you’re doing.

“Do you want something to drink?” Kurenai asks, breaking the spell. Anko turns to look at her.

“I don’t suppose you have anything alcoholic?” Kurenai shakes her head and Anko sighs. “Got any tea?”

“Sure. Do you want lemon or jasmine?” Kurenai asks already heading towards her kitchen. Anko follows.

“Hm, jasmine I guess.” Anko replies, distracted. Kurenai looks back and she’s looking through a photo album. Kurenai turns back to making tea.

It’s an old album, from their Genin and Chunin days. She hasn’t looked at it in a while, but it might even be old enough that Rin and Obito are in there. Asuma is in there too.

(Which is why it’s gathering dust now.)

Anko starts to hum as she flips through the album. It’s some song that’s been playing anywhere with a radio recently. It gets under Kurenai’s skin, something Anko is well aware of. Kurenai starts tapping her nails against the counter slowly, still not looking back at Anko. Two can play at this game.

Anko hums louder, but she isn’t doing a very good job of keeping the annoyance out of her voice. Kurenai smirks and starts tapping her nails faster, but at an irregular pace. Anko’s humming turns more into snarling. She’s still amazingly in tune though.

Kurenai is about to start tapping her foot too when the tea pot starts to whistle. She and Anko both stop, and Kurenai stares at the pot for a second before looking back at Anko. She looks back.

They stare at each other for a second before bursting out laughing, the tea pot whistling angrily in the background. Kurenai stumbles forward and grabs Anko’s shoulders, breathless. It’s the hardest she’s laughed in ages, the last times she can remember would be on her dates with Asuma.

He’d always told the _stupidest_ jokes, some of them she bet he heard from his kids. They’d both end up like she and Anko are now, hunched over gasping for breath and clutching their stomachs.

Now that she thinks about it, this doesn’t feel much different than those times.

Kurenai stops laughing and gapes a little at the realization. Anko is still doubled over, one hand on Kurenai’s shoulder, the other grabbing her stomach. Kurenai just stares.

It wasn’t even that funny. Yet somehow, they both just couldn’t stop laughing (well, cackling in Anko’s case). In fact, Anko is still cackling away, not seeming to notice that Kurenai stopped. Nor is she noticing the screeching teapot.

Kurenai scrambles back into the kitchen to get it off of the stove, thanking every Hokage’s head carved into the mountaintop that Mirai didn’t wake up. She even thanks Kakashi.

Kurenai turns around to look at Anko. She has, apparently, switched from laughing about _whatever_ to laughing at Kurenai. Kurenai may or may not start pouting at this. _If_ she does, it’s strictly as a joke. It only makes Anko laugh harder.

Kurenai lets out a small laugh of her own and turns back around to pour the tea. “How much sugar do you want?” She asks, putting two scoops into her own mug. Anko gradually stops laughing and puts the album back. Kurenai had forgotten she’d even picked it up.

Anko seems to consider this deeply, but the effect is ruined by the leftover giggles. It’s a stark contrast to a few years ago, but a welcome one. “Four scoops.”

“No.”

“Ugh, you’re such a _mom_." Anko says teasingly. Kurenai rolls her eyes and gives her three scoops. Comprimising and whatnot.

Kurenai picks up both of the mugs and walks past Anko, settling down on the couch. Anko scoffs and goes to join her, taking her cup from Kurenai. Anko sticks her tongue out at her as she takes it. Kurenai does it back.

They sit their together for a while, swapping stories about their week. Anko tells a very animated story of how Ibiki almost fired the entire interrogation office. In turn Kurenai tells her about Shino and Kiba accidentally setting fire to the bathhouses. Kurenai finishes her tea before Anko and decides to take the chance to finally change Mirai into pajamas. By the time she’s done, Anko is finishing her tea. Kurenai stops and stares at Anko. There’s something she’s been thinking of for a while now, and tonight… she think she might finally be able to say it.

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Kurenai blurts out. Anko chokes on her tea. She sets it down hastily and turns around to look at Kurenai. Kurenai is just as wide-eyed, because that is not at all what she mean to say.

“Um…” Anko flushes, “sure. W-where should I sleep?” Kurenai grins and walks closer so she can lean onto the couch. It was rare that anyone could catch Anko this off guard. She is going to enjoy every second of it.

“You could sleep on the couch I suppose, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable. Or, you know, you can sleep in my bed.” Kurenai gauges Anko’s reaction carefully. She doesn’t actually want to make her uncomfortable after all. Anko seems to catch on to the game and leans in closer. They’re almost nose-to-nose now.

“Oh? Are you sure? I mean, you’d have to sleep on the couch after all… I don’t want to inconvenience my _gracious_ host.” Anko says with a sharp grin. The flush it still there.

“Oh c’mon Anko, it’s a queen-sized bed,” Kurenai leans in closer and they really are nose-to-nose this time, “there’s plenty of room.” Anko lets herself get flustered again, and Kurenai knows she’s won.

Or at least she thought she did.

Anko narrows her eyes and leans into a kiss. Kurenai freezes, she hadn’t expected it to go so fast. Anko leans back with a smirk, before gracefully pulling herself off of the couch.

“If you’re too slow I’m going to take all of the covers Kurenai.” She says in a sing-song voice. Anko is already closing the bedroom door before Kurenai starts to move again.

“Agh! Anko, wait!” Kurenai calls after her, but she’s laughing too much for it to sound convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited for femslash february!!! i'm also insanely happy that i got this out on time lol


End file.
